pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Indisches Lazarett Brighton Pavillon
Im 1 W K kamen Film: * [https://www.arte.tv/en/videos/074563-000-A/farewell-my-indian-soldier/ https://www.arte.tv/fr/videos/074563-000-A/adieu-mon-soldat-indien/ Adieu, mon soldat indien !] (nur noch auf frz. ansehbar, 1 Std.: Die Dokumentation befasst sich mit einem wenig bekannten Kapitel der indisch/britisch/französischen Geschichte: Dem Schicksal der 150.000 indischen Soldaten, die in Frankreich und Belgien im Ersten Weltkrieg für die Alliierten kämpften. Lazarett Brighton-Pavillon oder Brighton-Pavilion auf deutsch nur sehr kurz: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Pavilion The Royal Pavilion, also known as the Brighton Pavilion, is a Grade I listed1 former royal residence located in Brighton, England. Beginning in 1787, it was built in three stages as a seaside retreat for George, Prince of Wales, who became the Prince Regent in 1811. It is built in the Indo-Saracenic style prevalent in India for most of the 19th century. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Pavilion First World War Foto: Foto: , a memorial marking a funeral pyre of Indian servicemen who died in the Pavilion's Great War hospital]] During the First World War, the Pavilion, along with other sites in Brighton, was transformed into a military hospital. From December 1914 to January 1916, sick and wounded soldiers from the Indian Army were treated in the former palace. The Pavilion hospital also incorporated the adjacent Dome and Corn Exchange; these buildings had formerly been part of the large stable complex associated with the residence. The Pavilion hospital was set up with two operating theatres and over 720 beds. Over 2,300 men were treated at the hospital. Elaborate arrangements were made to cater for the patients' variety of religious and cultural needs. Nine different kitchens were set up in the grounds of the hospital, so that food could be cooked by the soldiers' fellow caste members and co-religionists. Muslims were given space on the eastern lawns to pray facing towards Mecca, while Sikhs were provided with a tented gurdwara in the grounds. Brighton Royal Pavilion Hospital|website=www.sikhmuseum.com|access-date=15 July 2016}} The imperial government highlighted the Pavilion as showing that wounded countrymen of India were being well treated. With the official sanction of the state, a series of photographs were made to show the resplendent rooms converted into hospital wards. (By contrast, few pictures were taken of the local workhouse, renamed the Kitchener Indian Hospital, which was converted to house the majority of wounded troops. It is now known as Brighton General Hospital). The soldiers were visited by Lord Kitchener in July 1915, and King George V in August of the same year, who presented several soldiers with military honours. The Indian hospital closed at the end of January 1916. Most of the Indian Army had been withdrawn from the Western Front and redeployed to the Middle East. The Pavilion reopened as a hospital in April 1916. It became a hospital for 'limbless men,' treating British soldiers who had lost arms and legs, usually from amputation. In addition to treating the men's physical needs, a great emphasis was placed on rehabilitating the men by training them in skills and trades. The Pavilion hospital operated until the summer of 1920, when the building was returned to Brighton Corporation. Auszeichnungen mit dem VC WK I * "Indian World War I recipients of the Victoria Cross" D Mir Dast K Khudadad Khan Shahamad Khan L Lala (VC) N Darwan Singh Negi * Gabar Singh Negi (gefallen im Kampf; jährliche Veranstaltung an ihn erinnernd) S Badlu Singh Chatta Singh Gobind Singh (VC) WK II * Indian World War II recipients of the Victoria Cross A Michael Allmand B Premindra Singh Bhagat Frank Blaker C Prakash Singh Chib Arthur Edward Cumming D Fazal Din G Yeshwant Ghadge H Abdul Hafiz (VC) Ali Haidar (VC) J Namdeo Jadav Karamjeet Singh Judge L Ganju Lama R Bhandari Ram Chhelu Ram Kamal Ram Richhpal Ram S Sher Shah (VC) Gian Singh Nand Singh Parkash Singh Ram Sarup Singh Umrao Singh WWW, Sonstiges The Indian Gate at the southern entrance to the Pavilion was presented to the people of Brighton by the ‘princes and people of India’ as a gesture of thanks for the care provided by the town’s Indian hospitals. It was unveiled by the Maharajah of Patiala on 26 October 1921. * brightonmuseums.org.uk (Museum zum Lazarett) * Kategorie:Krankenhaus